Training Till You Pass Out
by Breaking my nonexsitent heart
Summary: I can't...move.'Sasuke thought, trying to move his body once more. 'I can't even move a finger.'He would just let sleep take him...but he was trained to never let him self be that defenseless, but fringing it when his interest thinks he's sleeping SaNaru


Sasuke had been training harder then usually, just as hard as he possiblily could right to the point where he finally reached his limits, passed them and then passed out. Sasuke lay collapsed on the ground, barely awake.

'I can't...move.' Sasuke thought, trying to move his body once more. 'I can't even move a finger.' Sasuke grunted as he tried to shift himself in the slightest way, failing to do so. 'I'm totally drained and I can bare hold on to my thoughts.' He sighed, something he still could manage. He dropped his gaurd and let the dark of sleep take over him.

"Ne? Sasuke?" Naruto said, coming across the sleeping boy under a tree on the training grounds. "Sasuke? You okay?" Naruto said, sitting down next to the boy, leaning over him. "You asleep, Sasuke?" Naruto asked. 'Well, that's a stupid question. Of course he is, his eyes are closed and he's not moving. He looks like he's been training non-stop for hours. Damn, and I wanted to spar with him.' Naruto thought disappointed. He sat back, studying the sleeping boy. 'He sure is peaceful looking when he's asleep, not glaring or smirking at me. Making me feel like I'm lesser. I kinda like it.' Naruto thought smiling.

Sasuke's mind stirred, he was somewhat awake, but he still couldn't move not even open his eyes, but since he was always restless his mind woke before his body was ready. 'How am I going to get home? I can't stay out here all nig~' Sasuke's thoughts skipped as he felt something touch him. 'Oh great. That better be someone who doesn't want to hurt or molest me. But with my luck, no such luck.' Sasuke metally sighed, at least he won't let them know he was awake. Sasuke tensed when the person started to play with his hair, fangirl, just great, he was going to get raped in his state.

He heard them laugh, it was soft and amused. "So, it _is_ naturally like this, I had to wonder." The voice said, but it was a male voice. Sasuke was confused. 'Wait, they moved me.' He thought franticially, as he noticed that his head was in their lap, softly playing with his spiked locks. "I wonder how it stays up like this." They said, running their hand through his hair, Sasuke had to admit, since it was only to himself, it felt kinda nice. He had never allowed anyone to touch him, so it was defintely different. Sasuke tended to relax to the person playing with his hair, he even somewhat snuggled in the persons lap.

They froze. Sasuke did as well, dammit, he was supposed to be asleep and not able to move, he couldn't help it, he wanted to be petted. He stayed completely still and kept his breathing even so it gave the facade of sleeping. The person breathed relieved and went on with their playing.

"Wow, what if he wakes up to me doing this? He'll be pissed for sure, but..." Sasuke listened closely, he knew that voice. "He's just so...lovely this way." They leaned down and kissed Sasuke's cheek softly.

A jolt went all through Sasuke's body, making him shiver in the person's lap. "Oh crap." They said, putting their hands under Sasuke, trying to remove him before he woke. But Sasuke, now knowing he could move again, wrapped his arms around their waist before they could. "Oh no, oh no." They started freaking out.

"Na..." Sasuke tried to say, his voice lost in his exsashution. "Nar..uto." He said, opening his eyes, his sight obstructeted by orange, proving it was so. "Mmm...Don't stop...please." He said, snuggling more into the blonds lap.

"W-What?" Naruto said completely shocked.

"I don't want you to stop." He said, a soft smile on his face. "I like it."

"Yo-You do?" Naruto stuttered. Sasuke nodded, nudging the boy to continue, so he did. He felt Sasuke melt into his lap, being completely relaxed. Naruto felt so embarassed, why was he doing this? Oh yea, cause other wise Sasuke might come to his senses and kick his ass, that's why.

"Ne, Naruto?" Sasuke said softly, almost like he purred it.

"Y-Yea, Sasuke?" Naruto asked neverously.

"You can stop, if you want to." He said, sensing the boys uncomfortable vibe.

"Oh..." Naruto said, not pausing, but thinking. This was the only chance and time he's ever been with Sasuke without fighting or trying to one up one another, it was...nice.

Sasuke stopped the petting, forcing himself to sit up, shaking as his mucles not wanting to do such things. He faced the blond, looking into his eyes. Sasuke noticed that Naruto was blushing lightly and couldn't help but think it was cute.

"You're blushing, dobe."

"W-Well, it's hard not to!" He cried, moving back, shutting his eyes tightly. "You're acting so strange, Sasuke."

"You're so cute." Sasuke said, half laughing as the blond took on another shade of red at the comment. "Relax, Naruto."

"HOW CAN I RELAX! YOU JUST CALLED ME CUTE!" He cried, freaking out more then what was neccesary.

"Jeez, I forgot how loud you were for a second." Sasuke said irritated. 'That's more like it.' Naruto thought somewhat relieved. "I don't see any problem with calling you cute." Naruto opened mouth to tell him what was wrong with it. "When I was merely stating the truth."

Naruto's mouth fell shut, his face completely red. Here he was, sitting with Sasuke half in his lap, right in his face, and Sasuke calling him cute. Like it was no big deal. Like it was nothing.

"Naruto?" Sasuke said, brushing some hair out of Naruto's face to see him better. "Why did you start playing with my hair in the first place?"

"I...well..."Naruto said embarassed, why bother lying now? "I just thought you looked so peaceful, so I sat down, and I've always wondered...It's much softer then I had thought it would be." He blushed as he saw Sasuke smile at his bumbling. "W-What are you doing here though, Sasuke."

"I was training...till I passed out it seems." He said like he was disappointed in himself.

"Oh, is that all?" Naruto said, like that was nothing new.

"Is that all? Really? Why such familiarity to that?"

"Oh, well...it's just that's how I train all the time. But Sasuke, your supposed to do that close to home or somewhere someone will find you...and one who won't do stuff to you."

Sasuke stared at him. "Has that happened to you? Some one did something to when you were passed out?"

Naruto looked away. "No, of course not. I'm just saying."

"Liar. What happened?" Sasuke said, leaning in to the blond. Naruto scooted back, making Sasuke flop on his butt, no longer touching the boy.

"She tried to kill me." Naruto said, pulling himself into him.

"Who!" Sasuke said, on his knees in front of the boy.

"I...I can't tell." He said, lowering his head into his knees. "I can't..."

"Yes you can! Who tried to kill you? Tell me." Sasuke said, taking Naruto by the collar.

Naruto glared at him. "Why do you care?!" Naruto said, not waiting for an anwser he stood up, startling Sasuke causing him to fall back. Naruto started to stalk away, but was caught by the ankle and was forced to the ground with a thud. Sasuke crawled on top of him and when Naruto tried to struggle Sasuke pinned down his hands and even in his weakened state he over powered the blond.

"Because I DO care, that's why." Sasuke said, staring down the boy he had trapped as the trapped one looked away, ashamed.

"Sa-Sa-"

"Just tell me, Narut~"

"Sakura told me to stay away from you..." Naruto said, bitting his lip, tears forming.

"Sh-She did..." Sasuke couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Why did she...of cour~"

"I don't know why! She just did." Naruto snapped, beginning to struggle again. "Now let me go!"

"Sakura didn't tell you the reason why she wanted you to stay away from me?" Sasuke said.

"Yes!"

"Why do you think she would want you to stay away from me? What's the one thing that you could possible take from her by being near me?" Sasuke said, wanting the blond to figure it out on his own.

"I don't know! Time with you! There's nothing else I could get from you that she couldn't!"

"Oh?" Sasuke said smirking, leaning in close, making Naruto stop his escape attempts. "Come now, what's the one thing she wants from me?"

Naruto stared at Sasuke, knowing his face was burning. "Love."

"Exactly. I had told her how I felt about you, not a smart thing to do appently. I'm sorry I put you in danger, I never meant to." He said, nuzzling Naruto's neck. "I love you, Naruto-kun, and it's my fault she attacked you."


End file.
